


two hands

by dodono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Shopping, I love saiharumota they are good, Multi, good old fluff I guess, that barista is ruruka in case ur wondering, there’s no angst and that’s??? Not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodono/pseuds/dodono
Summary: Being the warmest of the three, Kaito constantly wants to hold hands with Maki and Shuuichi to warm them up.





	two hands

**Author's Note:**

> this was started in November and I clearly did not finish this in time for christmas

A snowflake makes its way onto Kaito’s nose, liquefying upon contact, and he scrunches up his face in slight irritation while wiping the itch away with his arm. Although he does love the snow, he wishes he could be in his cozy apartment at the moment instead of window shopping, trying to find Christmas gifts at the last second. It really isn’t his fault though; he was waiting until the weather was better before stepping out of his home, but he didn’t know that it would grow worse as the days went on.

Kaito snaps his gaze away from the overwhelming price tag on the traveling gear when the girl on his left sneezes behind a thick, plaid scarf. Maki blinks harshly, waiting for the second sneeze, then wrinkles her nose adorably when it never happens. From his right, Shuuichi peers over at Maki, then places a gloved hand on Kaito’s arm.

“Maybe we should get this over with,” Shuuichi suggests, eyebrows furrowing when Maki sniffles. “I think she’s getting sick.”

“Yeah,” Kaito nods. “But we still gotta get the right things, y’know?”

“Just buy gift cards or something,” Maki mumbles from behind the fabric.

Kaito looks almost offended, scoffing at her suggestion. “Gift cards? That’s insincere as hell. Everyone knows only people who don’t try get gift cards.” Maki pouts and grumbles, furrowing her head deeper into her scarf. Kaito takes the opportunity to poke a puffed cheek with his glove-clad finger. Despite the temperature being down in the negatives, the heat of his skin radiates onto Maki through the thin fabric. “Come on, Harumaki! Where’s your holiday spirit?”

“Non-existent, just like my love for this season,” she says, swatting Kaito’s intruding finger away as if it were a fly. “I’m freezing. Can we at least go inside one store?”

“There’s a coffee shop nearby. Do you want to go there, Maki-san?” Shuuichi suggests, one hand holding his cellphone and scrolling through what is probably the Map app, the other hand reaching up to pull his beanie over his red ears. Maki perks up slightly at the thought of a warm room and hot drink.

“Yes, please.”

Maki looks at Kaito expectantly, and he shrugs. “Sure.” Both Shuuichi and Maki are visibly relieved, finally able to escape from the freezing temperatures.

As they stroll over to their destination, Kaito’s hands itch to hold one of theirs. He glances over to Shuuichi, whose own hands are occupied with holding the phone for directions, then to Maki, who’s digging around her purse for money. Ignoring the urge to intertwine his much larger fingers with theirs, he shoves his hands deep down in his jacket pockets, keeping his warmth to himself.

\--

As it turns out, the coffee shop is a little more crowded than they expected, as other people had the same idea as them to camp out in a warm room.

Kaito idly waits by the counter for his drink. He looks over to where his partners are huddled closely together, each holding a cup of piping hot liquid contentedly. Maki blows on her extra sweet— the cashier had raised an eyebrow when a grumpy girl like her had requested “more sugar”—hot chocolate, leaning closer to Shuuichi when someone brushes her arm trying to pass by. Shuuichi chuckles under his breath in amusement when Maki’s face morphs into slight disgust at the contact, then takes a sip of his bitter, black coffee.

He’s so absorbed in staring at them that he’s completely oblivious to the barista calling out his name.

“Hey!” she hollers, snapping her fingers for his attention, though it gets drowned out by the liveliness of the customers. He breaks his attention and turns to face her, expression sheepish. “You’re ‘Kaito’, right? Your drink is done.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s me.” The barista, hair the color of bubblegum pink framing her face in a bob, hands him the drink with two neatly manicured hands. “Sorry ‘bout that,” Kaito apologizes as she scoffs.

“Whatever. Just pay attention next time,” she says, rolling her eyes and pouting exasperatedly, but Kaito notices the knowing gleam in her eyes. She waves half-heartedly in goodbye at him while he turns around and makes his way to the stand for sugar packets. Kaito cautiously removes the plastic lid off his cup, then reaches inside one of the containers lined up against the wall, hands enclosing around multiple packets of sugar. He decides on adding three and proceeds to tear the paper of one packet open. Unfortunately, the gloves made it difficult for his fingers to function and he ends up fumbling, dropping the half-opened packet onto the counter. Kaito watches as the grains of sugar roll across the counter and he sighs, reaching for a new one when it’s taken away by a different hand.

“Here, Kaito-kun,” the person says warmly, bare fingers ripping the brown paper with ease and pouring it into the latte. The last few crystals barely settle onto the foam when another two packets are pushed into his hand. “You’re not adding that much sugar into your drink,” Shuuichi says, taking the packets and stuffing them down his jacket pocket.

“What the hell? Then how come Harumaki gets to have extra sugar in her drink?”

“Because you get hyper,” Maki replies smugly, taking a sip of her very sweet hot chocolate while keeping eye contact with him. Kaito notices the smirk she wears and he resists the urge to flick her forehead.

“It’s,” he gestures vaguely at the packets, frowning, “small-ass packets of sugar. It’s not gonna do shit.”

Shuuichi shrugs, discarding the wooden stick he’d used to stir away. “Better safe than sorry.” He places the plastic lid back onto the cup, applying pressure until the lid is secure around the rim. Shuuichi slides the drink closer to Kaito, an invitation to take it. Upon noticing his boyfriend’s grumpy expression, he asks, “Are you seriously upset about not having that much sugar?”

“Well, yeah, the more the better,” he grumbles in reply, picking up his latte with two hands and taking a sip. Could’ve been sweeter.

“God, you are actually five years old,” Maki says, blatantly ignoring his childish response of ‘your drink is sweeter than mine!’. She places her cup down onto the counter and opens up her purse, fingers flicking through the money to double check. “I’ll buy cake later, and we can eat it at home. Sound good?”

Kaito perks up, eyes transitioning from upset to pure delight. “Really? Thanks Harumaki, I love ya!”

“I think you give in to him to easily,” Shuuichi says, and Maki simply shrugs.

“It’s the fastest way to get him to stop moping around,” she explains. Maki pauses, then puffs out one cheek and toys with one of her long pigtails. “But, I also want cake,” she admits bashfully, causing Shuuichi to chuckle.

“Anyway, we should probably get going,” Shuuichi says, turning on his phone to check to time. Kaito leans over to peer at the screen, grinning when he sees the background image. 11:32. “We can get lunch at around one? That should give us enough time to get at least six of the gifts.”

“Mm…” Maki hums in agreement. In her hands are the crumbled list of gifts they were planning to purchase. “We can get these ones first,” she says, moving the list closer to Shuuichi and pointing at the words written in Shuuichi’s neat script, while Kaito begins to tune them out. It’s going to be a long day, and all Kaito wants is to go home and cuddle with his partners.

—

The park is bustling with small children, the snow piled high on the ground fueling their excitement. Maki had been whisked away by a couple of them when she had helped a few of the younger ones place a large snowball onto a too tall snowman.

At the bench feet away, paper bags surround Kaito and Shuuichi, who are huddled together for warmth. Normally, walking around was an easy task, but for some reason, strolling around the streets and shopping made every move tenfold more tiring. From his relaxed, leaned-back position, Kaito watches as a kid, no older than four, collide into Maki’s legs and promptly fall onto her bottom. Maki immediately drops the large snowball in her hands, which falls apart upon impact. She bends down, helping the child up and ruffling her hair, flashing her a genuine smile fitting of a nursery teacher. Kaito snorts. What a mom.

“Maki-san would be a great mother, wouldn’t she?” Shuuichi says, breaking Kaito’s attention from the scene ahead of him in favor of glancing at Shuuichi instead, who continues to observe their girlfriend.

“Yeah,” Kaito agrees. Although she constantly complained about how children were irritating little gremlins, there’s a certain joy they give her that contradicts her words. It’s apparent whenever she spoke of her students, or when they decided to surprise her by picking her up from work and waited for her to finish hugging the kids. Maki would be a great mom, the best there is. “She’d be fantastic. We’re not even married, though,” he pauses, thoughts of marriage filling his head and he flushes red, embarrassed at the concept and how much he subconsciously longed for it. “I dunno if Harumaki wants t’have kids now.”

Shuuichi shrugs and behind the thick scarf covering his mouth, he mumbles “yet” under his breath, low enough for Kaito to miss. Shuuichi fidgets, the weather too cold for his tastes, and though Kaito is pressed against his side, he still rubs his arms for warmth.

Kaito raises an eyebrow at the shivering man next to him. “Ya cold?”

“A-ah, yeah, I am a little- Kaito-kun!” Shuuichi yelps when Kaito takes one of his hands and entwines in with his. Shuuichi’s face progressively burns darker, clearly not used to public displays of affection, and Kaito snickers at the fact that Shuuichi probably isn’t cold now. In a swift move, he brings their connected hands up and brushes his lips across Shuuichi’s gloved knuckles. Shuuichi stares at him dumbfounded and Kaito is just a little worried that he might’ve broke his boyfriend. “Better?”

“Ye-yeah, better.” Shuuichi ducks his face behind the muffler to hide his expression while Kaito releases a chortle. He’s so easy to fluster.

Maki eventually stops playing with the children after snow falls inside her clothes. Kaito watches as she gives the little girl from before a high-five, then gazes at the girl like a mother duck as she runs off the play with new friends. Maki treks over to their bench, out of breath from chasing children and brushes snow off her jacket.

“You two seem comfortable,” she comments, amusement clouding her eyes as she takes in the view of her boyfriends holding hands, Shuuichi leaning against Kaito’s shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

“We are,” Kaito chirps. He holds out his free hand. “And you seem cold.”

She shrugs. “I’m not that cold.” Kaito raises an eyebrow in skepticism. He knows she’s too shy to show affection in public, despite them dating since their early college days. “Stop looking at me like that,” Maki huffs, puffing one cheek out in irritation? Embarrassment?

“Come on, Harumakiiiii,” he says, wiggling his fingers invitingly, “I know you wanna hold my hand.”

“You should take it,” Shuuichi pipes up, sending a small smile at her. “He’s really warm right now.”

Kaito nods with a wide grin on his face, almost resembling a child receiving a gift. It wouldn’t really be that far off, considering how he pretty much is a kid in a twenty-three-year-old’s body. Kaito stretches his arm out further, grasping the hem of her sleeve. “I have two hands!”

“Yeah, I can see that.” But she gives in anyway, pulling her arm back in order to hold his hand, fitting her thin fingers between the gaps of his. Kaito has always found it funny that neither Shuuichi or Maki’s fingers fills the gaps between his completely, but to him, it’s perfect. He tugs on her arm as a signal for her to sit on the spot next to him and she does so, sidling up to him instinctively.

Turning his head, he presses a kiss to her forehead, then immediately pulls hissing back when her icy nose touches his cheek. “Why the hell are you so cold?” he asks, and Maki rolls her eyes. Kaito turns towards Shuuichi and smushes his cheek against Shuuichi’s nose. It’s also freezing, but not to Maki’s extent. “Just wanna put it out there,” Kaito says, “that you two have fuckin’ cold feet. Like, whenever I’m tryin’ to sleep, you stick your goddamn feet on my legs.”

“We’re cold, Kaito-kun,” Shuuichi responds, kissing his cheek where his nose had previously touched, “we should share body heat.”

Maki snickers next to him and Kaito whips his head towards her. “You’re the biggest offender, stop laughing.”

“Shuuichi’s right. We’re cold, let us stick our feet onto you.” Maki and Shuuichi high-five in front of Kaito and he scoffs. “Besides, don’t you like it when we spoon you or something? Stop complaining.”

“Fine, whatever.” But Kaito smiles in contentment when his partners scooch in closer to him, using him as a giant, human heater. They relax on the bench basking in each other’s warmth, Kaito snorting when a small boy falls onto his bottom and Maki’s hand twitches against his. He could get used to this, even though the sun is setting and they should really hurry up and finish shopping before stores close, but he allows himself to stay still for a few moments longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> :^) I’m cold someone hold my hand


End file.
